


[podfic] Subjective Histories

by argentumlupine, blackglass, cantarina, daroos, miss_marina95, paraka, reena_jenkins, Rhea314 (Rhea), Shmaylor, yue_ix



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Interviews, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfication 2016, World War II, primary sources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/pseuds/cantarina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daroos/pseuds/daroos, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: Extracts from materials relating to the official biography of Steve Rogers (A Kid From Brooklyn, Yale University Press, 1999)





	[podfic] Subjective Histories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subjective Histories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/747662) by [Odsbodkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odsbodkins/pseuds/Odsbodkins). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Warnings:** Multi-Voice Podfic, Podfic Collaboration,

 **Length:**  01:00:17

 **SFX:** snagged via [here](https://freesound.org/people/Tats14/sounds/408786) and [here](https://freesound.org/people/Pogotron/sounds/61075) and [here](https://freesound.org/people/sandome/sounds/173437).

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_Subjective%20Histories_.mp3) (thanks for hosting us, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Podfication 2018 starts TOMORROW.
> 
> Which means I got this edited and posted in LESS THAN TWO YEARS.
> 
> I am a champion.
> 
> (And so is everyone else in this podfic, because they put up with me procrastinating my ass off for so freaking long.)


End file.
